fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Michael W Johnson
http://fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/The_unique_IMC_Pilot Back to FF story details Michael W Johnson is an IMC Pilot, one of their best, who was originally pulled from the rubble of the colony on the planet Troy. Going against General Marder's ideals, the Spyglass unit that found him designated itself as his caretaker. Life As a Pilot Throughout his first life, Michael has accomplished a great many things, from inventing the neural link established between Pilots and Titans, to acquiring one of the Militia's Vanguard-class Titans, to ending the war between the IMC and the Militia, this Pilot is nothing short of a living miracle. He even vowed to protect the bounty hunter Samus Aran from the Galactic Federation for the good deeds she has done. Becoming a cyborg On Michael's second mission, he lost his right arm when a Militia Atlas-class Titan nearly crushed him in a drop from orbit. The prosthetic given was a modified BRD-01 'Spectre' Combat Drone limb, melded and integrated into his bone structure and nervous system. During a Militia attack on the Demeter gateway reconstruction site, Michael unknowingly stepped on a live Frag Grenade, which exploded under his foot, blowing up his left leg. Another modified Spectre prosthetic was melded into him, restoring his full mobility. A glow in the eye During his life as a Pilot, Michael began to exhibit bizarre capabilities, all tied to a strange glow that manifests in the place of his right eye when said capabilities awake. This glow first manifested as a result of Michael's response to Blisk leaving the IMC to become a mercenary, showing just how much he despises greed, though he was unaware of his eye glowing. It next manifested in response to a new Pilot hanging a mistletoe over his and Samus's heads without them knowing, as well as his voice undergoing a temporary, yet severe, alteration. The next time this glow manifested was during a full-on assault against a corrupt Galactic Federation, awakening his first power, which caused all GF RB176 Ferrocrushers to self-destruct. Unlike before, Michael heard a voice in his head, but it wasn't originating from the neural link. The power of this glowing eye also protected his memory from being erased through Pilot Regeneration, completely rewriting the codes used for Regeneration. As a Guardian Centuries after his death at the hands of the Fallen House of Devils during the Collapse, Michael was resurrected as a Guardian by his Ghost, who would later be known as Rocco. Michael is later revealed to have the capabilities of all three Guardian disciplines as he killed the Hive Wizard Gotra with the Golden Gun, then cleared out a chamber in Earth's moon with the Fist of Havoc. Relationships Spyglass unit #826591740-A (Adoptive father) Kuben Blisk (Former superior; Friend) Dane C Smithsonian (Former mentor; Friend; Teammate) Carlos Gaust (Friend) Samus Aran (Spouse) Adam Malkovich (Former superior; Friend) Anthony Higgs (Friend) Jack Cooper (Friend; Teammate) Sarah Briggs (Friend; Teammate) Jenny 'Amaya' Aran-Johnson (Daughter) SN-6726 (First Titan; Friend) VF-2968 (Second Titan; Friend) CZ-9247 (Third Titan; Friend) ZV-9372 (Friend) BT-7274 (Friend) NL-9831 (Friend) YL-9075 (Friend) DL-2671 (Forth Titan; Friend) PN-8638 (Fifth Titan; Friend) XS-9365 (Sixth Titan; Friend) TE-5138 (Seventh Titan; Friend) MOB-1316 (Minor acquaintance) ZJ-7349 (Eighth Titan; Friend) EM-9156 (Ninth Titan; Friend) OV-3206 (Tenth Titan; Friend) RD-1539 (DECEASED) (Eleventh Titan; Friend) Mark-18 (Friend; Teammate) Hayden-10 (Friend; Teammate) Tanner-21 (Friend; Teammate) Osiris (Minor acquaintance) Sagira (Minor acquaintance) Rocco (Ghost; Friend) Dr Hammond (Superior) Toy Freddy (Childhood friend) Toy Bonnie (Childhood friend) Toy Chica (Childhood friend) Tony Stark (Friend) FRIDAY (Friend) Aurora Unit 217 (Minor acquaintance) Aurora Unit 242 (Minor acquaintance) Markus Graves (DECEASED) (Enemy) Cheng 'Bish' Lorck (Minor acquaintance) Shaxx (Minor acquaintance) Saladin Forge (Friend) Shiro-4 (Minor acquaintance) Ada-1 (Friend) Eris Morn (Minor acquaintance) Ikora Rey (Equal (Formerly)) Cayde-6 (Equal (Formerly); Friend; Teammate) Zavala (Equal (Formerly)) Variks (Friend) The Shadow (Taken half; Friend) Devrim Kay (Minor acquaintance) Sloane (Minor acquaintance) Failsafe (Minor acquaintance) Asher Mir (Annoyance) The Spider (Acquaintance) Petra Venj (Friend) Ana Bray (Friend) Bruce Banner (Minor acquaintance) Natalia Romanoff (Minor acquaintance) Thor Odinson (Minor acquaintance) Clinton Barton (Minor acquaintance) James Rhodes (Minor acquaintance) Steve Rogers (Minor acquaintance)